Planet der Affen: Survival
Planet der Affen: Survival (Originaltitel: War for the Planet of the Apes) ist ein US-amerikanischer Science-Fiction-Film, die Fortsetzung von ''Planet der Affen: Revolution'' und der neunte Film, der auf dem Roman La Planète des singes des französischen Schriftstellers Pierre Boulle basiert. Wie bereits bei dem Vorgängerfilm aus dem Jahr 2014 führte Matt Reeves Regie. Der Film soll am 14. Juli 2017 in den US-amerikanischen und am 3. August 2017 in den deutschen Kinos veröffentlicht werden. Handlung Nach den verheerenden Ereignissen, bei denen Affen ihre im Zoo eingesperrten Artgenossen freigelassen, sich gemeinsam, vorbei an einer Polizeiblockade, den Weg in die Freiheit, den großen Wald, erkämpft und Jahre später bei einem Angriff auf die Städte der Menschen ein Hochhaus erobert haben, scheint ein Krieg zwischen Menschen und Affen um die Herrschaft über die Erde unabwendbar. Der genmanipulierte Affe Caesar, der anfänglich Affen und Menschen gegeneinander aufgebracht hat, ist zwischen den beiden Welten, die er in seinem Leben kennengelernt hat, hin- und hergerissen. Doch an einer friedlichen Koexistenz scheinen beide Seiten nicht interessiert. Der Anführer der Affen schickt seine Horde in einen Kampf gegen eine von einem rücksichtslosen Colonel angeführte Armee. Um eine große Katastrophe zu verhindern, muss er dabei auch Vernunft und Verstand walten lassen. Der Soldat hingegen scheint dabei nichts unversucht zu lassen, sein Gegenüber auszuschalten. Produktion Vorproduktion Bereits im Januar 2014 kündigte 20th Century Fox an, eine Fortsetzung von Planet der Affen: Revolution zu produzieren. Der Film sollte ursprünglich den Titel War of the Planet of the Apes tragen und 2016 veröffentlicht werden. Später wurde der überarbeitete Titel War for the Planet of the Apes bekanntgegeben und der Kinostart auf Juli 2017 verschoben. Im April 2017 kündigte Produzent Dylan Clark an, dass Planet der Affen: Survival‎ seinen Vorgängern in Nichts nachstehen werde:„Er ist definitiv der größte der drei neuen ‚Planet der Affen‘-Filme, keine Frage. Wir haben auf größeren Sets gedreht und 65-mm-Film verwendet, um diesen gigantischen Schauplätzen gerecht zu werden.“ Besetzung und Dreharbeiten Andy Serkis spielt in der Hauptrolle den Schimpansen Caesar. Über diese Figur, die im Umgang mit den Menschen einst so tolerant war, sich nun aber verändert, sagte Serkis:„Er wird in eine Lage gezwungen, in der ihn sein in ihm schlummernder Zorn einholt und er sich nicht länger gegen den Wunsch wehren kann, Rache an den Menschen zu nehmen.“ Karin Konoval spielt den Orang-Utan Maurice und Terry Notary den Schimpansen Rocket. Die Dreharbeiten zu dem Film begannen am 14. Oktober 2015 im Lower Mainland in Vancouver unter dem Arbeitstitel Hidden Fortress und wurden am 15. März 2016 beendet. Große Teile der Darsteller waren mit Motion-Capture-Anzügen ausgestattet, so auch Serkis für die Rolle von Caesar. Filmmusik Die Filmmusik wird von Michael Giacchino komponiert, der in dieser Funktion bereits an dem 2014 veröffentlichten Film Planet der Affen: Revolution beteiligt war. Der Soundtrack zum Film soll im Juli 2017 von Sony Masterworks veröffentlicht werden. Marketing und Veröffentlichung Mitte Mai 2017 wurde ein letzter Trailer zum Film veröffentlicht. Am 19. Juni 2017 feierte der Film im Rahmen von Previews durch 20th Century Fox in 37 Ländern seine Premiere. Am 14. Juli 2017 soll der Film in die US-Kinos und am 3. August 2017 in die deutschen Kinos kommen. Kritiken Der Film konnte bislang 96 Prozent der Kritiker bei Rotten Tomatoes überzeugen. Bilge Ebiri von Village Voice sagt, die visuellen Effekte seien unglaublich, die Action sei spannend, die Musik großartig, und Andy Serkis bleibe grandios.